


Pace the Night

by Darkicedragon



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Werewolf Transformation, werewolf instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: The wolf was restless tonight.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Pace the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Pace the Night is a collection series unrelated fics centred around M-21 getting werewolf instincts and/or transformation. I just...never got around to actually uploading them to ao3, aha. So I guess I'll just start with the latest one, rather than uploading all the previous ones first.

Tao tapped his keyboard, scanning the lines of code, trying to find that _one_ line everything was tripping on. Once he found that, _then_ he could go to bed.   
  
Unless there was more mistakes in the code.   
  
But! Tao was sure there wasn't, because he knew what the cause was.   
  
He jerked when something lay over his arm.   
  
Something heavy.   
  
And furry.   
  
When he looked over, a wolf looked back at him, a familiar scar cutting the right side of his mouth.   
  
"You checkin' up on me, huh?" Tao said with a chuckle, reaching over to rub the back of M-21's ears.   
  
M-21 closed his eyes with a huff, leaning into his touch.   
  
"Course you are," Tao cooed. "Is Takeo asleep already?" It wasn't _that_ \- Tao looked at the clock. ...Okay, so maybe it was, whoops. How long had he been working on this one problem?  
  
M-21 nodded.  
  
Tao continued scratching behind M-21's ears. "Are ya here to drag me to bed?" Tao asked as he saved what he'd been doing, already feeling sleep drag at him. Damn, he was more tired than he thought. If he still hadn't solved it in all this time, then maaaybe he wasn't going to get it fixed in the next five minutes like he thought he would.   
  
M-21 gripped a corner of Tao's sleeve in his jaws and tugged it lightly.   
  
Tao grinned, ruffling M-21's head. "I'm comin', I'm comin'. You don't need to make holes in my top."   
  
It didn't take long to get to Tao's room, but he blinked when M-21 squeezed through the gap before Tao could step through. Tao watched him as M-21 picked his way over the mass of cables that covered Tao's floor, aiming for Tao's bed.   
  
When he was halfway there, M-21 paused and looked over his shoulder at him. His ears flattened and he whined.   
  
"I was just surprised you came in," Tao admitted as he kept the door ajar, in case M-21 changed his mind."You stayin' with me tonight?"   
  
M-21 nodded, waiting by Tao's bed.   
  
Tao changed into his night clothes, and then looked between M-21 and his drawers. "You want some night clothes too?" M-21's fur would keep him warm, but when M-21 transformed back... Yeah, M-21 would want something to wear.   
  
Tao hummed, digging for the long t-shirt he'd bought last week. "I could give you some trousers," he said, "but I don't think they'll be comfortable at all." Not with how M-21's legs were currently. "So I'll take them out for when yer more human-shaped."   
  
"Can you put your paws in the air?" Tao asked as he walked over with the night clothes.   
  
M-21 narrowed his eyes at him for a second, but did as he asked and Tao grinned at the sight of him. Too bad his phone was in his - Tao dug into it with his cables and took a picture before he eased the shirt over M-21's head and slid his limbs through the sleeves. M-21 filled the shirt out thanks to his fur, but it wasn't tight around his neck.   
  
"How's that?" Tao said, taking a step back to look him over.   
  
M-21 lowered his paws and then shook himself all over. That was all he did, sitting down again.  
  
"Great!" Tao took his phone from his cable and took another picture before setting it on his bedside table, next to the trousers.   
  
Tao had just enough time to climb into bed when M-21 hopped in after him, snuggling up against his chest.   
  
M-21 settled quickly, but Tao could see him eyeing him.   
  
"I'm going to sleep, don't worry," Tao said, kissing M-21's snout. "Night, M."   
  
M-21 lifted his snout to lick Tao's lips and then settled down again.   
  
Tao drifted off to the sound of M-21's breathing.


End file.
